pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY067: The Moment of Lumiose Truth!
is the 19th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest. Synopsis Ash and Clemont finally begin their promised Gym battle at Prism Tower and show off their strategies for countering the other's unique battle style, testing not only their skills but also their strong bond of friendship. Episode Plot At Prism Tower, Ash introduces himself to the system, even if the interface knows him already. Ash replies he is just setting the mood. He and Clemont enter the battlefield side by side, but soon to be on opposite ends. In the stands Serena calls out Braixen and Pancham while Bonnie wakes Dedenne, and the two invite their Pokémon to watch the battle with them. They notice a frustrated Chespin, who is disappointed about not being in the battle. Meyer arrives too and expresses his excitement to see his son battling and asks for both Clemont and Ash to give their best. With Clembot acting as referee, they both hear the standard rules: Both trainers get to use three Pokémon, but only Ash may substitute his. For the first round, Clemont chooses Bunnelby and Ash chooses Pikachu. The long-awaited battle finally begins. Pikachu starts with Thunderbolt. Bunnelby slams its ears to the ground, digging up sand to intercept the attack before using Dig. Ash has Pikachu run around the field to prevent Bunnelby from figuring out where he is, but this fails when Bunnelby successfully lands a hit anyway. Pikachu uses Quick Attack on Bunnelby, who retaliates with Double Slap. As Pikachu comes in to land a hit with Iron Tail, Bunnelby catches it in its ears. Bonnie recognizes this and explains to a confused Serena that Ash and Clemont battled before exactly like this but were interrupted by Team Rocket before they could finish. Meyer suggests an alternate way of looking at it: that the Gym Battle started way back then. To everyone's surprise, Clemont has Bunnelby use Wild Charge, which hits Pikachu and knocks it back; Clemont remembered Pikachu using Electro Ball the previous time and so was keen to not let it happen again. Bunnelby burrows underground following its use of Wild Charge. Meyer notices that Clemont's doing this on purpose: since using Wild Charge causes recoil damage, using a move like Dig afterwards ensures Bunnelby takes no further unnecessary damage. Meanwhile, Bunnelby lands another hit on Pikachu, who is exhausted. Ash notes how powerful and smart Clemont became, while Clemont remembers that in order to beat Ash he came up with both a plan and an analysis. Ash has Pikachu use another Quick Attack, but Clemont has Bunnelby burrow under the ground again to avoid it. This ends up working against him as Ash has Pikachu use Iron Tail on the ground, breaking it into pieces and exposing Bunnelby. Pikachu then lands another Iron Tail on Bunnelby for the KO. Clemont recalls Bunnelby and sends Heliolisk in its place. In turn, Ash recalls Pikachu and sends Goodra who starts off with Dragon Pulse which is adeptly dodged by Heliolisk who circles around Goodra. It opens up its frills and uses Flash on Goodra, blinding it temporarily and lowering its accuracy before following it up with Dragon Tail, which knocks Goodra to the ground. Goodra repeats Dragon Pulse, but Heliolisk once again dodges it with its circular movement before paralyzing Goodra with Thunder Wave. Ash recalls Goodra and notes he needs to counter speed with speed, so he calls out Hawlucha. Hawlucha manages to outspeed Heliolisk's Thunder Wave and land a hit with Karate Chop. Heliolisk then uses Parabolic Charge, electrocuting Hawlucha to regain its health. Hawlucha uses Flying Press, but misses when Heliolisk uses Flash on it. Hawlucha is then hit once more by Parabolic Charge. Ash notices how Heliolisk extends its frills to use Flash and Parabolic Charge as Heliolisk circles around Hawlucha. When it goes to use Flash, before it extends its skin Hawlucha manages to deliver a swift High Jump Kick for the KO. Clemont recalls Heliolisk, surprised since he thought he had Ash in a tight spot. Ash admits he realized Heliolisk had to extend its skin to use its moves and used that to gain an opening, surprising everyone with that observation. Clemont tells Ash he's very happy to have this battle as a Gym Leader, but it is not over yet. For his last Pokémon, he sends Luxray. Hawlucha uses Flying Press on Luxray, who powers itself using Electric Terrain. Hawlucha uses Karate Chop, but is defeated by Luxray's Wild Charge. Ash recalls Hawlucha and sends Pikachu while Clemont asks him how will he handle a field of electricity with both Electric Pokémon out. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, though Luxray bites through the attack with Thunder Fang. Luxray uses Wild Charge, hitting Pikachu before continuing with Swift. Pikachu repels it with Iron Tail, but gets knocked out by Wild Charge. Ash recalls Pikachu while Clemont has a feeling that he wants this battle to last forever; to give Ash the badge, but at the same time wants to keep it from him. With both boys down to their last man standing, Ash calls on Goodra to take it home. Tension fills the field and spreads throughout the entire room as the two superpowered beings face each other. Remembering his first encounter with it as a Goomy, Ash has Goodra use Rain Dance, simultaneously nullifying Electric Terrain and healing its paralysis as its ability, Hydration, prevents status ailments in rain. Clemont sees Ash's unpredictability has foiled his plans. Luxray uses Swift, but Goodra repels the attack back with nothing but its tail. Luxray uses Thunder Fang, so Goodra uses Bide before throwing Luxray away. Luxray uses Wild Charge and Goodra takes the hit, still charging. Luxray uses Swift and Goodra takes the attack before its aura glows red. For its last attack it fires the most power-charged, devastating, intense Bide attack the gang has ever seen, creating a huge explosion and leaving the two contenders standing bruised and tired. Luxray grins at Goodra before it collapses. With Luxray down, Ash wins. Ash and Clemont thank their Pokémon for the battle. Clemont is sad but accepts his defeat, while Bonnie feels her brother was at the coolest they ever saw him. Clemont admits he has more to learn and recalls Luxray. Ash thanks Clemont for the battle as he had a lot of fun. Bonnie and Meyer are also proud of Clemont for putting up a great fight. As proof of his victory at the Lumiose Gym, Clemont gives Ash the Voltage Badge. Meyer asks Ash where he wants to go for the next badge. Serena suggests going to Laverre City and Clemont decides to accompany Ash further, thinking a calm type like him can be of use for a fighter like Ash. Clembot offers to take care of the Gym in Clemont's absence. The gang puts their hands in and promises to continue their journey together. Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz": Luxray (JP) *"Who's that Pokémon?": Goodra (US) *Like Whitney with her Nidorina in "A Goldenrod Opportunity" and Candice with her Medicham in "Sliding Into Seventh!", Clemont uses Bunnelby in the Gym match, despite Bunnelby not being a type Clemont specializes in. *This episode bears a small similarity with "The Eighth Wonder of the Sinnoh World!" **Ash battles against an -type gym leader in a three-on-three match. ***The gym leader's final Pokémon is a Luxray, and said Pokémon managed to defeat Ash's Pikachu. ***Ash defeats Luxray with his own fully-evolved Pokémon, which had its ability activated at some point in the battle. Gallery Standing in front of the entrance XY067 2.png Ash and Clemont taking their positions XY067 3.png Meyer and Chespin join to watch XY067 4.png Ash and Clemont ready for their battle XY067 5.png Ash starting off with Pikachu and Clemont with Bunnelby XY067 6.png Bunnelby using the mud to block Pikachu's Thunderbolt XY067 7.png Serena surprised about the intense battle XY067 8.png Bunnelby using its new move XY067 9.png Bunnelby being throwed out from the ground XY067 10.png Pikachu giving the final blow XY067 11.png Heliolisk showing its fast speed XY067 12.png Ash recalling Goodra XY067 13.png Hawlucha being hit by Parabolic Charge XY067 14.png Hawlucha delivering the finishing blow XY067 15.png Luxray using Wild Charge to counter XY067 16.png Hawlucha knocked out XY067 17.png Luxray giving the finishing blow to Pikachu XY067 18.png Goodra reflecting the attack XY067 19.png Luxray and Goodra still standing after an intense battle XY067 20.png Luxray falling down, being knocked out XY067 21.png Bonnie saying that it was a good battle XY067 22.png Ash winning the Voltage Badge XY067 23.png Ash and his friends saying that they will stay together XY067 24.png The heroes laughing }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Kalos Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a badge Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takaomi Kanezaki Category:Episodes animated by Kanae Matsunaga Category:Episodes animated by Yasushi Nishitani Category:Episodes directed by Masahiro Sekino Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes animated by Sayuri Ichiishi Category:Episodes animated by Riko Nakaya